Train
A Train is a type of vehicle in Shattered. About The train is the only vehicle in Shattered that cannot be controlled by the player (if airplanes aren't counted). However, James can wait for a train at one of the four stations, and when the train pulls in, James can board the train. There are a total of two trains running (one running in each direction) and they pull in to each station. All stations are elevated. Once a train has 100% pulled into a station the doors will open and you will hear: ''"This is a Feldis-bound local train. Stand clear of the closing doors". ''After the doors are open for 10 seconds they will close (unless someone is standing in the way). Then the train will pull out of the station and do it again for the next station. The train will never despawn and will never stop running its route. James can go in the train, as mentioned, or he can ride on top of it. If James is standing on the tracks a little distance away from the coming train, the train may stop. However, if the train is close and there is not enough time to stop, the train will hit James, immediately resulting in death. Appearance There are two variants to the train. Since there are only two trains, while loading up the game the game randomly picks one of the two variants and matches it to one of the trains, and the other variant is matched up with the remaining train. This means the two trains that run could be two different variants or two of the same variant. Also, the trains have four cars, matching the length of the stations. Gallery Train4Stasin.png|An older variant train at Heart Station. Train3.png|An older variant train southbound for Casino Station. Train1.png|Render of the first variant of the train, resembling a NYCS R68. Train2.png|Beta render of the older variant. The final design of this train is seen in the two in-game photos. Notice the beta version had a white color and the display said "FINCH", for reasons unknown. Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 11.52.31 AM.png|Interior of the train. James can even have a seat. Feldis.png|Map of Feldis seen in-game, where the light gray circuit is the train line. Trivia *There are four train stations in Interface City, all in Feldis. *The train is completely elevated, running above streets and alleyways. *When the train pulls in and the doors open, the voice will always say the train is "Feldis-bound", even though the train is already in Feldis and never leaves Feldis. **As well, the front and back of the trains have displays on the top. The first display reads "1: ICTA" and the second reads "Feldis-bound". *In Life's Tough, one of the train stations get destroyed and collapses, resulting in damage to train line. Thus, from this mission until the start of Chapter III (Here to Help) the trains do not run. Once Here to Help is completed the station is somehow fixed, and the trains will run normally again. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:City Vehicles Category:Public Transportation Category:Vehicles in Shattered Category:Fast travel